Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{q}{6q} - \dfrac{8q - 5}{6q}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{q - (8q - 5)}{6q}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{q - 8q + 5}{6q}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-7q + 5}{6q}$